helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:Yamashiro Yoko
Yamashiro Yoko (山城陽子), known as YOKO, is a current choreographer working for Hello! Project. She owns a dance company called HIGH-ENERGY. Groups in charge Credits Morning Musume *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Kimagure Princess *Seishun Collection *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *OK YEAH! *Dokka~n Capriccio *Waratte! YOU *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *One and Only Berryz Koubou *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Heroine ni Narou ka! *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi ℃-ute *Sakura Chirari *Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Momoiro Sparkling *Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all *The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *I miss you / THE FUTURE *Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! Buono! *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs Berryz Koubou×℃-ute *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku Mano Erina *Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo *Haru no Arashi *18sai no Kisetsu *Onegai Dakara... *Genkimono de Ikou! *Seishun no Serenade *My Days for You *Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten ANGERME *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Ai no Energy *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Sayounara Nante *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE2 Paradise *Omotesandou / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie Concerts Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ Berryz Koubou *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ ℃-ute *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Naruchika 2014 Tour *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ Berryz Koubou×℃-ute *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *15th Japan Expo Buono! *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ Morning Musume *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ Theater *Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *Keitai Shosetsuka Auditions *Morning Musume 9ki Audition External Links *Official Blog *HIGH-ENERGY Official Site Category:Staff members